What's a Potter?
by Ron W.312
Summary: When a girl that has known nothing but the cold darkness of Azkaban gets a letter to Hogwarts she isn't sure what to think of it. She meets new friends and enemies and find's out what can be done when your a witch and you don't live behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this idea aft I finished reading Prisoner of Azkaban and had to write it. The story will be set after the seventh book and will be based on what will happen with HP's kids and an OC tossed in to make it interesting. I own nothing of Harry potter but if I did one of HP's kids would be called Sirius.

**Breaking Free**

Elipsia stared at the ceiling of her father's room somehow finding joy in the sorrow that she felt. She heard the footsteps coming towards the door and hid in the crack that had grown over the years. Her father helped cover up the hole where she was hiding. The bolt slide open and the stout little man that seemed to visit far too often appeared.  
"Jonathan! Who in god's name is Elipsia Morte and why is this letter addressed to her?" Shouted the man in far too fancy clothing for her home.  
"What letter?" Her father asked trying to hid his quick glances at her hiding spot.  
"Hogwarts! They sent the letter by owl not ten minutes ago!" He continued to shout.  
She heard him give a sigh of defeat and he waved her out. She obeyed and crawled out of her hiding spot. "Minister Scriminger, Elipsia is my daughter."  
"What the hell kind of name is Elipsia?" Minister Scriminger said in an angered tone.  
"Well Elipsa was the only thing left in Pandora's box and that was another name for hope." Her father said looking defeated.  
"Come here girl." The minister spat grabbing her arm and there was a look of disgust as he took hold of her. He dragged her out of the cell and he whispered something to the hooded thing that stood by the door. It swooped in after the minister dragged her out.  
"Where are you taking me?" Elipsia said getting out of his grip.  
"You're going to school darling." He said with a snide smile.  
"School's expensive. I can't pay for anything." She said with a look of disgust that equaled the minister's.  
"Dear you are now under the ministry's wing. We take care of you and you become a model citizen unlike your low life father." Venom in every word as he spoke.  
"My father is innocent!" She screamed receiving several choruses of the same thing throughout the halls.  
"Your father killed a member of the Ministry in the middle of Diagon alley." He snapped.  
"They never found him! Who's to say he didn't disapperate!" She shouted.  
"You have your mothers temper. I was certain that Narcissa had killed you. Obviously your father hid you before we found you. Not sure how but he did." He saw her confused look. No one talked about her mother. He explained what he knew. "She went mad when she heard her sister was killed by that Weasley. Ended up here trying to get revenge and then you came to be." He said forcing her away from the only home she had ever known.

AN: I know it's short but it's just setting everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter that was written on my IPad. I hope you like it. Please review it makes me smile and it is good to know what you crazy people think. I own nothing of Harry Potter. That all goes to J. K. Rowling.

**Meeting the Family**

When they finally reached their destination, the minister forced her into a large, dark house. The minister gave a tap at the door, and with a creak a tall woman stood there waiting.  
"Mrs. Malfoy! Pleasure to see you. I have some business with your husband if you don't mind telling him we're here." the minister said stepping through the door no waiting for an invitation. Elipsia stared at the huge door with shock written on her face.

She had never seen such a lovely door. In fact everything in the house was fancy just like the door. She felt out of place for the first time in her life. Mrs. Malfoy kept looking back at Elipsia like she expected her to steal something. The door opened to a bright colorful room that had flowered wallpaper. The minister walked in and shut the door on her before she had a look at who was waiting inside. After a few minutes she heard yelling from the room.  
"We do not speak of my mother in this house! She died the night she went to Azkaban!" A male voice echoed through the house.

Elipsia put her ear to the door to try and hear the conversation when it flew open. She fell back against the wall staring into the eyes of a bleach blonde headed man that had anger on his pale face. Draco couldn't keep a wand raised to the twelve year old. The scared shock look on her face reminded him to much of his mother. He thought back to when he saw it last. Before the fighting had stared and she took him away from anything that meant to harm him.  
"Draco?" the woman asked with a terrified look.  
"What is your name girl?" Draco asked quickly.  
"E-Elipsia. Elipsia Morte." she said with a slight tremble of fear in her voice.  
"I hope you have a wonderful life here with us. After your time in Azkaban, I assume anything is better than there. Make yourself comfortable." he said stashing his wand back in his hiding spot.  
"What do you mean staying here? What about my daddy?" Elipsia said worried if she would ever see him again. She tried to stay calm but the look on the minister's face confirmed that she would never see her father again.  
"In time you may see him again." the minister said before walking out.  
"Let's get you into some new clothes so we can go shopping for your supplies." the woman said dragging Elipsia up the stairs.

Elipsia didn't like the stiffness of her new clothes. They were strange and she didn't like them to well. They walked through the streets of Diagon Alley looking through the stores and buying all the supplies she needed. She was drawn in by the chirping, hissing, and growls of animals. Elipsia walked into the store and was amazed by all the different animals. Her eyes locked with the giant yellow python that hissed quietly as she passed.  
"You are beautiful..." she trailed off wanting nothing more than to pet the snake.  
"A complement from such a lovely witch is the highest compliment I can receive." the snake replied in a hiss. Elispia quickly looked around.  
"You can talk? This is extraordinary!" she said gazing at the snake.  
"Elispia!" her so called brother's voice came from the street.  
"I'm supposed to buy an owl, but they have plenty of owls at Hogwarts I'm sure." Elispia said turning to the witch and paying for her new found friend.  
"Elispia! What on earth is that?" Astoria said gasping at the snake in the cage.  
"It's a snake and his name is Iglesias." Elispia said to her sister in law as she turned toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.

She looked through the store smiling at Iglesias' comments that he hissed quietly. Her eyes seemed to always look up no matter what she passed. She ran into someone and dropped the cage that was in her arms causing the snake to escape through the broken door.  
"Iglesias!" She shouted at the slithering creature.  
"Just exploring." he hissed as he headed for the desk.  
"Don't explore! They could hurt you!" She shouted at the invisible snake. She turned back to see a boy rubbing his dark head of hair. "I'm sorry really. I'm...I'm just amazed is all." there was a scream. "Iglesias! Enough exploring!" She shouted waiting for the snake to slither back down the aisle before she continued her chat with the boy.  
"Elispia." Draco's voice snapped from behind her. "I wouldn't spend too much time around the Potter's. You might start to notice your head's getting to big." He said with a smirk.  
"Not one to talk there, Malfoy. Look at the awful company you're in. She looks dreadful and honestly like she just escaped from Azkaban." Elispia felt the tears sting her eyes at the tall older boy's words.

He didn't look like the other boys she ran into but she could tell they were close. She ran out of the shop before the tears fell down her face. She didn't stop for Astoria or Scorpius. She only stopped when she was far from people hidden in a dark corner that lay lost and forgotten. Iglesias was the first to find her. He finally convinced her to come out so they could go home.  
Elispia followed Iglesias to her only remaining family. As they left she watched as the mean bit from the store talked to the family that surrounded him. They locked eyes for a minute and felt no apology in his gaze, just meanness. She would be glad for the time she spent waiting to go to Hogwarts. It meant she didn't have to be around the mean person. She only hoped that she could see her father before she left.

It had been a long two weeks but with Iglesias she had grown to enjoy the time. They pulled into King's Cross station. They family started walking towards a brick pillar when it just gave way. Elispia stared at the wall not sure what to do. With a great deal of effort she forced herself through the wall. She waited for pain but only heard the whistle of a train. She opened her eyes to a train next to a sign that read 'Platform 9 3/4'. She loaded her things onto the train and waved not getting much of a goodbye from her new family. That's when she saw him coming towards the train. She leaped out of the train and ran to her father who looked sad.  
"Dear always know I love you." He whispered as she hugged him. "And I am so proud of you. You will do amazing things." she felt the tears fall from his face to her shoulders.  
"You have to meet Iglesias! He's a python. One of the great big yellow ones. And guess what," she whispered quietly, "He can talk." she said with joy on her face.  
"Why don't we keep that a secret? Just like-" Her father stopped and gave a wink and elbowed her. She knew what it meant. Their oldest secret. How she managed to go from her mother's cell to his.

She motioned crossing over her heart when the trains whistle blew.  
She gave him a sad look, when he pushed her towards the train. She started to cry as she waved goodbye to her father. Elispia searched for a seat on the huge train. She found Scorpius in a car filled with evil looking kids around their age. She moved passed quickly avoiding the glances that came through the window. She knew how much she didn't look like the rest of her family that she lived with. Her dark hair contrasted with Draco and Scorpius' near white hair. Her father's dark brown eyes showed in her face while light eyes reflected in her brother's face. It was easy to see why people denied their relationship.

Her thoughts were ripped back to reality when she ran head first into someone. She grabbed her head as she looked to see who she ran into. It was the boy from the quidditch store. Elispia quickly got up wanting to avoid any trouble with the mean boy. She was stopped by someone yelling at her.  
"What is bloody wrong with you?" asked the mean kid from the store.  
"Sorry but I was doing my best to avoid confrontation with low life scum like you." She said feeling anger for all the things he said and for making her cry.  
"Teddy, she's just a first year." an older boy who looked a lot more like the boy she ran into.  
"Better to teach her now than later, don't ya think James?" Teddy said in an angry tone. He started coming at her. She wasn't afraid. She was angry. Elispia was ready for him to attack when the lights in the train went off and the train started to slow.  
"Teddy!" The boy she ran into screamed when the lights came on and he was inches away from her.  
"Be quiet Albus!" Teddy snapped. She couldn't help thinking what an odd name Albus was.  
"Enough Teddy." James said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Stupid Malfoy crud." Teddy muttered.  
"My name is Morte! Elispia Morte!" She shouted at the retreating figures.  
She spent the rest of her time on the train trying to figure out what had made the train slow down. She wandered from car to car never finding a place to sit. The train came to a sudden halt as waves of people came out of their cabins to leave for Hogwarts. Elispia joined the other first years and took a boat ride so they could be sorted in the castle after everyone was in the Great Hall. It didn't take her long to realize that people were avoiding her. She felt their eyes bore into the side of her head but as she tried to meet their gaze they turned and stepped away.  
"I know we haven't officially met. My name's Albus Potter." A boy's voice said from behind her. She turned and found the boy she had run into.  
"Elispia Morte." she said quietly as a professor lead them into the Great Hall.  
They stood waiting in front of a stool that held a torn and worn hat. People's names were called off a list. Each person walked up nervously to the stool. It took some people a matter of seconds to be told their house. Others took some time. Scorpius was called up. He strutted up to the stool. The hat didn't even have to touch his head as it screamed Slytherin. Elispia knew her name would be called next, but she gave a shocked jolt as the professor called her name. The hat fell on her head and was silent.  
"Interesting. You are a very talented little witch aren't you?" the hat questioned. "You would fit well in all the houses. I choose..." but Elispia had let her thoughts slip to the hate that filled the Slytherin house. "Don't approve of Slytherin do you? They are quite a nasty bunch. GRYFINDOR!" the hat shouted and just like that her sorting was over. She walked down the table trying to find a place to sit. When there seemed to be an open seat it was almost instantly gone. She had an intense stare down with Teddy as she passed him and his friends. The only seat seemed to be the one at the end of the table where no one wanted to sit. It was quiet and you couldn't hear a thing.

She waited for the food to appear but with everyone refusing to give her ladles or spoons she scooped what she wanted out, which wasn't much since the Azkaban diet was very small. She was about to leave after she had some sweet potato casserole, when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. She studied the fancy hand writing and the ministry symbol. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the professors leave the table and was heading for her. She ripped open the thick parchment and read slowly.

Dear Ms. Elispia Morte,

It saddens me to bring such terrible news on your first day at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that your father, Jonathan Morte, received the Dementor's Kiss today at sundown. We, at the Ministry, are deeply sorry for your loss and hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,  
Minister Scrimminger

Elispia had finished the letter just as the teacher came up behind her. She felt cold and empty. She thought she knew what it was like to be sad. This was a new world of pain and happiness, so far with more pain than happiness. She felt the professors' eyes read the letter. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort but she needed to be away. If she went far enough away her father would be alive and they would be in their cell hiding from Dementors and unwanted visitors. Her heart hurt. Nothing could fix this pain that seemed to grow. No new family that didn't want her but put up with her. No Hogwarts. Nothing could fix it. She didn't know where she was she looked around the giant room she had entered. The door creaked open and there was Albus with the terrified looking professor that had tried to help. They were both wet.  
"You kinda made it rain." Albus said in a laugh. "You need to work on control I guess." he said shrugging into the room.  
"I need to work on a lot of things I guess. Not really used to this magic stuff yet." She said with a fake smile knowing he didn't believe it. Watching his eyes, she felt herself break.

She crumpled to the floor and sobbed. In a matter of seconds, Albus was there letting her cry on his shoulder. He listened to her slurred babbling and didn't try to tell het it was alright. He had heard from his father what it was like to be near Dementors. He had told Albus the effects of the Dementors Kiss. He knew it wouldn't be ok.

AN: I hope you readers are liking the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions on what should happen don't be afraid to PM me. Also if you have the time…review! I know begging for reviews is low but they just make me so happy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's yet another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review so I know if things are going right. Any ideas are welcome too! I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Christmas Holiday**

Elipsia didn't talk to anyone after she received the letter. Especially Albus but he knew she needed time. They may not be very good friends but he felt like they kept running into each other for a reason. After the first few months and when Christmas break was coming, people started to tell Professor McGonagall all the things that weren't right with the strange girl in Gryffindor house. No one knew she had lived in Azkaban before she came to Hogwarts. They all expected her to have grown up in a normal house, with normal people, and normal everything. Just like them.  
"Professor she sleeps under the bed with that disgusting snake of hers." one girl complained.  
"All she does is talk to that bloody snake. I think the hat might need to be replaced. She's clearly a Slytherin." A Gryffindor prefect commented.  
"She sits at the end of the table and doesn't eat anything. What is wrong with her?" small groups mumbled as teachers walked by.  
"I keep hearing this weird hissing in the common room. I don't know if its her but she's always in there when I go and investigate the noise." a fourth year boy said after several other complaints about not sleeping well.  
Teddy, on the other hand, was waiting for one of the nights when she fell asleep in the common room. He had a plan that would get the girl to stay away from his family for good. The instant came just days before Christmas break. The soft hiss traveled up the stairs to his dormitory. Teddy broke out of his fake sleep and traveled quietly down the stairs and just as he was about to mutter the spell Albus spoke.  
"Teddy, what are you doing?" he asked with a confused look. Albus always had a way of breaking Teddy. He did that to a lot of people. He could be friends with anyone and could see the truth that most people hid.  
"Nothing, Al. Just checking on the snake whisperer." he said turning back up the stairs in defeat.  
"Why don't you like her?" Albus' question rang slightly.  
"I don't trust people with snakes." Teddy said before heading back to bed.  
"What are you doing?" Elipsia's curious voice drifted quietly up the stairs.  
"Nothing. I just heard some creaking outside and came to check it out." he said turning towards the room he had left. "I'll leave you be."  
"Wait," she said quickly but wasn't sure what to say after that. "Do you...would you like to sit with me? We could use someone to break our ties." She said with a small smile.  
"You're talking again. That's good." Albus walked down the stairs and sat next to her in the soft couch. "And what ties do I break?"  
"Any ties. Like I say that Teddy fellow is rude and Iglesias says I need to give him a chance, but he is very mean." she said as the giant snake coiled itself tightly between the two.  
"He's nice but he just doesn't get people very often." Albus said trying to defend his family.  
"I see. You don't wish to talk about this. That's alright. What do you plan to do for Christmas break?" she said changing the subject easily.  
"Gunna go home and do nothing hopefully." Albus said with a laugh. "Are you going with your family?"  
"No. I don't believe my brother cares too much for me. I plan on staying here and doing something to fill my time." she said staring at the snake trying not to think of her father.  
"Well...um...the Yule ball is after the break. We all get to practically have our own party here. I was wondering if maybe...well...if you'd like to go with me. As friends of course." He said quickly. Why was he so nervous?  
"I'd love to." She said with a gentle smile.  
Albus left Elipsia on the couch and went back to bed. Elipsia shortly followed and went to her dorm and fell asleep on the warm wood floor in the darkness of her bed.  
The next morning, Albus made sure that Elipsia didn't sit in her usual spot at the end of the table. He dragged her to the middle where he and his brother and friends ate. Albus introduced her to the people around her. His brother, James, was nice and had a sweet smile and didn't hesitate in shaking her hand like the rest of the table. Teddy gave a disgusted look. She didn't mind too much. The others were nice but there was something in their eyes. She couldn't figure it out but she didn't have much time to worry about it.  
"You all know that the Yule Ball is coming soon. I hope you all are prepared for a wonderful night. And we all hope your holiday is wonderful." Professor McGonagall said with a swift wave of her hand. The food appeared and everyone started eating.  
When Elipsia finished her small meal she waited. James looked curiously at her as he slurped up some pasta salad. That's all anybody seemed to do. By the time everyone was leaving for their final days of classes, Albus made sure she wasn't walking alone and dragged some of his friends into talking to her. He was a good person. Not a lot of people were this kind to her. Most acted like Teddy but in secret. When they reached their first class they were trying to teach her the jokes that they thought everyone knew. She had no clue what they were talking about. Eventually she resorted to smiling and nodding.

Albus laughed at her knowing it was fake. Elipsia kept thinking about what terrible luck she had. She started making friends (if they were willing at first or not) and they would all leave in a few days and forget about her. That was her fear. Being forgotten. She was ignored all of her life till the letter came. Now that she had a little attention she was afraid of losing it. Elipsia knew it was selfish but she needed something to fill the gap her father had left and her new friends were starting to repair it.

It wasn't hard for her to figure out that most of Albus' friends were actually his cousins. She didn't mind. Being around people was enough to satisfy her. The day finally came when the trains left. They took the friends she had made and taken them till they came back for the Yule Ball. Her friends said goodbye but once they were out of sight of Hogwarts they seemed to forget about their new friend the farther they went. Elipsia found herself trying to find presents for her friends but with no one else in the Gryffindor house she was alone and had a lack of places to find presents.

She used the only thing she had a surplus of. Parchment. Over the Christmas holiday she wrote each of her friends a letter. To her all the letters sounded the same. All of them except for Albus'. She told him everything she didn't think she could tell him in person. How he saw her as a person and not some Malfoy, or the girl with the snake. An owl dropped something on her plate when she was eating with the few people that stayed behind and the professors. Elipsia unfolded the letter and read quietly as the people around her ate wondering what the letter said.

Dear Elipsia,

Everyone here wishes you a merry Christmas! Teddy said not to put his name in the letter but I did just to spite him. Even he wishes you a Merry Christmas. James told me to write about a present he has for you in his dorm. He took it from our house. Dad was trying to hide it but James is far too much like our Uncle George. It's in his trunk. When you see it tap your wand to it and say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' and when you're finished with it say 'Mischief managed' and no one can read it. We put a small present with the letter. Hope you like it! See you soon.

Albus and the Potter Family

Elipsia dumped the rest of the contents of the letter and found a silver chain that had a crystal tree on the end. It was the prettiest thing she had seen. She quickly excused herself and put the bracelet on and ran to the boy's dorm and searched for James' trunk. It wasn't hard to spot. His was the only one left in their dorm. Elipsia found a tattered piece of parchment.

She remembered what the letter had said and pulled out her wand and tapped it mumbling "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." with a flourish the word's Marauder's Map. Elipsia unfolded the map and looked at the layout of the school. There were little dots with names under them.

After that Astoria sent Elipsia a dress for the Yule Ball. Draco sent a card and had Scorpius sign it. She didn't mind too much. When she was in Azkaban, she never got presents. She didn't blame her father though. She adored the days when it was cold and her father made an attempt to smile. She would grin back, knowing how hard it was to find any happiness. She was ripped from her thoughts as the train whistle echoed not far from the school.

"They are coming back." Iglesias hissed slithering next to the fireplace.

"I heard the whistle too. I'm not deaf you know." Elipsia said with a smile huddling around the fire.

"You shall be the loveliest young witch at the ball." the footsteps were echoing up the stairs.

"How'd you get in the shop? You know a lot about magic and all I know is what I've learned here so far." Elipsia said quietly.

"I have been around the wizarding kind for a while. I was found by the witch in the store. She enchanted me with long life." the Fat Lady was asking for a password.

"Cool!" She shouted as people started to come in. She heard the whispers that people said as they passed her to go to their dorms.

"Snake freak didn't go home." one whispered.

"Probably doesn't have one." the other whispered.

"Slytherin didn't go to the Chamber it seems." one of the boys whispered as Elipsia muttered "Mischief Managed." to the map as it went blank.

"Elipsia! How was your holiday?" James asked walking through the portal.

"It was-" She started but was stopped by Albus.

"Did you like the present?" He interrupted.

"It's lovely. Thank you." she said as the prefects pushed people to their rooms.

"You'll have time to converse at the ball." they said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so I think I might need to explain the Yule Ball thing a bit. I made Hogwarts have it as an annual thing that's not as big as the ball in Goblet of Fire. It's like a ceremony for Cedric and the other people who died in the Triwizard Tournament. I hope you readers (If there are any) are enjoying the story. I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Yule Ball Fiasco**

Elipsia went through her day in a daze. All the classes seemed to blend together. Her thoughts were in the future. On the ball that would be coming any day now. When she finally was released she headed to her dorm and pulled the dress Astoria had gotten her. With help from some snickering girls that Elipsia thought might be in Teddy's grade, her hair was fixed and they showed her how to put on make-up. She pulled the dress over her head feeling it tighten around her waist as the bottom hit her toes. Iglesias added a kind hearted comment on how wonderful she looked. She curtsied and thanked him as he curled up next to the fire.

Elipsia waited in the common room for Albus to get down. He was practically shoved down the stairs by Teddy who didn't seem quite ready. She heard him mumble something about Myrtle's bathroom before several girls pushed them out along with several other younger students. They slowly traveled down the stairs. Albus seemed to notice the bracelet she was wearing and gave a smile.

"I take it you liked your gift?" He asked pointing to it with a laugh.

"I love it. It was very kind of you to get it for me." She replied as the Great Hall came into view. It looked wonderful. It was more beautiful than the multiple trees that were there at Christmas. There seemed to be a shade of silver cast over the whole room. She saw Albus' quick expression of shock and it faded.

"That's Hogwarts for ya a s'pose." He said shrugging and entering the giant room.

Elipsia followed still to dazed by all the magic. By the time the affect wore off every one was dancing to some wizarding band Elipsia had never heard of but assumed they were good by the loud cheers that came as they entered. She clapped and waited for music to start so they could dance what remained of the night away. As the music started, the dancing was so much that some had to stop and get a drink every five minutes. Elipsia couldn't remember having so much fun. Albus was smiling and looking like he was having an amazing time. When she danced in a circle she turned back to see he was gone. She stopped and as if it were triggered by her cease in dancing a bowl of red looking liquid fell on top of her head. There were howls of laughter. She turned to find Teddy being part of the source along with some other seventh years, including the girls that had helped her.

"Let go a me!" Albus' voice echoed through the crowd.

"Go to your own house Slytherin girl." A girl shouted acquiring a round of laughter.

"You might want to find that thing you call a pet." Teddy said with a smirk. Suddenly, screams that seemed to be coming from the walls hidden in water echoed calling for her help. She knew that they had flush Iglesias. That's why they were using Myrtle's bathroom. She ran out of the Great Hall catching the last thing Teddy said, "Good job, Albus." He was working with them. She was foolish enough to think him as her friend. Her thoughts had consumed her and she nearly ran through Myrtle who was hovering in front of the great wooden doors.

"They flushed him. I'd check the lake if I were you." She said in her ever depressed voice.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she swung the huge doors open.

Like fog her dress seemed to shift into something that was more fit for swimming. As she dived into the lake she heard Professor McGonagall begging her not to go in. She felt like she kept popping up and diving back in. She was getting nowhere. Then a suction cupped tentacle lifted a yellow coil towards the surface. Elipsia took what was left of her friend and dragged him to the shore making a mental note to come out to the lake more often and maybe with some toast.

McGonagall rushed over to check on her but she forced her to care to the limp snake that was sitting next to her. With a sad look McGonagall shook her head from side to side slowly. Elipsia got up and walked through the crowd that was forming. One of the girl's that was laughing at her whispered to Teddy, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

She could feel her anger boiling up. That girl and all of the ones who did this deserved to be destroyed. Elipsia looked back when several girls screamed and a few boys gasped. The giant squid was slowly rising out of the water. She contained her emotions and the sea creature fell back in with a mighty splash taking Iglesias to the bottom of the lake with it. She retreated to the tower and was glad when people walked past her to their dorms. Elipsia could feel Albus hiding in the back of the room waiting to talk to her.

"Elipsia…I had no clue…" He started.

"No clue. The only reason anyone would want to be anywhere near the snake freak is to play jokes on her and hope they don't go horribly wrong." She said in a monotone voice.

"I didn't do anything." Albus said quickly.

"You didn't have to…" Elipsia said heading for her four poster bed. ignoring any words that came after that. She climbed into her far to soft bed, closed the curtains, and wished to be with her father surrounded by Dementors.


	5. Chapter 5

Elipsia became her own form of dementor. The teasing and whispers stopped after the Yule Ball. She tried her best to stay away from the common room and everyone in it. They had crushed her. She was focusing on her studies and stayed in the library most of the rime she wasn't in class. She found the nerve to write to her family about what happened about a month after.

Dear Astoria,

I wish that you won't share the contents of this letter with my brother. He already finds me completely useless. School is a vile place and the people that are held inside the walls are just as bad. I'm sure Scorpio has already told you of the incident at the Yule Ball. The dress you gave me is ruined due to the red punch. Iglesias is dead. Some of the older Gryffindors flushed him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom which leads to the lake. He drowned down there asking for help. My help. I've been spending most of my time studying for the owls. I found loads of new spells and curses for Defense against the Dark Arts. The professor says I'm towards the end of the first year course and is willing to give me the second year book once I have mastered the ending of this year's spells. All the professors seemed worried about me. I heard the head of my house yelling at the older students who had pranked me to apologize. Of course they haven't yet but they seem sad when they see me. I'm astounded Scorpio hasn't spread around the school that most of my life was spent in Azkaban, but I'm sure you have stopped him several times. Thank you for everything.

Elipsia

She rushed up to the Owlery to send the letter but was stopped by Albus who was coming down the stairs. He seemed sad to her but everyone looked sad after the Yule Ball.

"I'm sorry about everything." he said when they just stared at each other for several minutes.

"I was a bit quick to blame you. You did nothing. I should apologize. I've been terrible." She said staring at her feet that nearly slid on the ice covered stairs.

"No you had every right to think what you did. Teddy can be...well...he can be Teddy." Albus said losing his words trying to explain Teddy.

"Friends?" Elipsia asked after yet another long silence.

"Yeah. You want to sit with us at dinner today?" Albus asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah. I think I can do that." she replied smiling.

Albus turned and helped her send off her letter. They were careful to walk down the stairs slowly. They walked around the grounds taking in the relaxation of the Sunday afternoon. As they walked past the lake, Elipsia saw a tentacle of the squid throw something towards them. They both ducked as the stick it threw came at their heads. When they looked up they both saw the giant yellow snake slink towards them.

"Iglesias!" Elipsia shouted in joy.

"Didn't I tell you I was around magical kind for years?" he hissed happily.

"Yes but...you didn't say you couldn't die." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yes. A curse that works in my favor I think." he said as he coiled himself so she could pick him up.

"You can speak Parsletounge?" Albus asked behind her looking shocked.

"What's that?" she asked zipping her coat up around Iglesias.

"You talk to snakes. That's amazing..." Albus said shocked.

"Oh please don't tell anyone, Albus." she begged with her friend.

"Alright, but we can't have anymore secrets. Deal?" Albus said sticking his hand out.

"Oh but I have to many secrets Albus. Things nobody should know." Elipsia said sounding depressed.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." Albus said raising his hand up and crossing his heart.

"Fine. Follow me. Hurry." she said dragging Albus towards the Forbidden Forest. Once they were in a few feet where no one could see them. "Ready?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah but why are we in here?" Albus asked in a similar tone.

"Just watch." she whispered as she took Iglesias out of her coat and onto the snow covered ground.

Then she changed into a snake. It was red and yellow with black stripes in between the colors. Then just as quickly as she changed into a snake she was back into a girl picking up the python and hiding him in her coat shivering only the slightest.

"You can't tell anyone. No one. The Ministry especially." she whispered as her teeth chattered.

"I promised didn't I? We're friends again and friends keep each other's secrets." Albus said as they walked back up to the castle.

That night after dinner, Albus, Elipsia and Iglesias sat next to the fire trying to break through the chill that the nearly frozen lake had set in on Iglesias. Everyone seemed shocked by the reappearance of the giant yellow python but no one said anything. The trio talked till sleep forced them away and then Iglesias and Elipsia found themselves on the pleasantly warm and soft bed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's chapter 6! Hope you like it! Please review! I enjoy knowing what I did wrong or right! I don't own anything of Harry Potter but if I did I would live in a mansion that looks like Hogwarts.

**Going Home**

By the end of the year, Albus and Elipsia were best friends. As they boarded the train to go back to King's Cross Station they promised that they would write over the summer. The train rattled on when two blond twins walked into their compartment. Elipsia knew that one was in Ravenclaw and the other was in Gryffindor but in their normal clothes you could hardly tell that they were related. The boy was in Gryffindor and his light brown eyes looked almost yellow. The girl had deep blue eyes that matched her house.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you guys in here." The boy said starting to close the door.

"No it's fine. There's room." Albus said waving them in.

With that a new trio was formed. The twins' names were Clara and Jensen. Clara quickly became bored with the Gryffindors and left not long after to find her fellow Ravenclaws, but Jensen enjoyed the strange company that his friends kept him away from. By the time the train slowed to a halt, Elipsia had two people that would write to her over the year.

The summer was filled with screams from Astoria.

"That bloody snake! I thought it died!" She yelled when she first saw him.

Elipsia ignored her brother and sister in law. All they seemed to do was yell at her for being who she was. There were several times when she wished she could go away. Where there was no more yelling and where people cared. She lived for the letters that came from Jensen and Albus. Most of the letters sounded the same but she loved them.

Elipsia,

You should hear what father says about us. Claims we are like him and my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They were best friends at Hogwarts as well. He thinks that Jensen, you and I will end up being the best of friends. I hope so, but I laughed at him when he said it. Teddy hasn't done anything but I can tell he's sorry about what he did at the Yule Ball. See you soon!

Albus

Jensen's letters were the same but his contained more gossip that his sister spread.

Elipsia,

Clara continues to spread rumors about how you plan to open the Chamber of Secrets. All she knows is what people tell her. I try to stifle her lies but Clara enjoys screaming about things she doesn't understand. Not sure how she's a Ravenclaw. I hope you and Iglesias are doing well. How's living with the Malfoy's. I bet it's dreadful. Can't wait to hear from you!

Jensen

One day, Draco finally grew sick of his sister ignoring him. He had screamed about an ink stain that Scorpius blamed her for even though she never entered the drawing room. Draco sat her at a table and started complaining about the stain, steadily getting louder. When he finally realized she wasn't listening. He ran upstairs. She followed on his heels watching as he headed for the box that contained her letters. Draco snatched them up and headed for the fire in the study.

"Draco! Stop! Those aren't yours! You can't do this!" She shouted but she had gained a hereditary trait of ignoring people she wished not to talk to from him. "_Draco! Stop it!"_ He suddenly turned to her and looked down at the python that was waiting to strike.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked forgetting about the box in his hands.

"Learn what?" She asked not understanding.

"Parsletounge. You…you yelled at me and that dreaded snake of yours is ready to kill me." Draco said watching the snake cautiously.

"Don' know." She said looking at Iglesias.

"Stupid girl." Draco said throwing the letters on the fire and dragging Elipsia to her room and using magic to lock the door.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed banging on the door.

She eventually stopped and decided to write to her friends. Since the owl preferred to stay in her room where she got treats for delivering the messages it was easy to send the letters. One to Albus and the other to Jensen. They went as follows:

Draco has burned my letters and I can't stay here anymore. I plan on running before school starts. I can guarantee that they won't look for me. I'm not asking to stay with you I'm just telling you so the owls don't come tapping on an empty window. Wish me luck. I hope to find a room somewhere soon. When I do I will send an owl. See you both at Hogwarts.

Elipsia

She stayed in her room digging up floorboards searching for money hidden in them. Her father always said the floor was the safest place for secrets. She found three gold coins (She could never remember the names of the wizard money but she was going to get a hang of it) and seven silver. Along with the allowance she had been given throughout the summer, the money filled up a decent sized jar making it look like a silver and gold rainbow.

She had a month before school started when she decided to leave. She climbed out of her room and slowly let herself down the wall. When she was safely on the ground Iglesias shoved the trunk off the window sill. Elipsia was glad the outside of the house was sound proofed. Only someone breaking in would cause the charm to break. As the heavy trunk gave a thud a bag full of simply things flew out of the window. She caught it and almost as soon as she caught it, Iglesias was falling. She barley caught him. He wrapped around her arm as she dragged the trunk to the street.

"Now just as we practiced." Iglesias hissed near her ear.

She did as they had practiced and raised her wand to the street. Within a few minutes a double Decker bus was in front of them. She handed the man that came out the coins Iglesias had set aside for the cost of the bus ride. Elipsia settled onto one of the bunks after she helped the bus man get her trunk onto the bus.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked looking quizzically at her.

"Where can I get a room?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping person in the bunk next to her.

"You'll want da Leaky Cauldron, den." He said scribbling something down. "Name?"

"Elipsia Morte." She said looking at the bus man.

"You ain' related ta dat Morte fellow dat killed dat Ministry bloke are ya?" He asked looking terrified for a minute.

"Does it matter?" She asked coldly.

"Don' s'ppose it does." He said looking like it had just rained on his parade.

She rode in silence to the Leaky Cauldron. Her trunk gave a loud thud as the bus man dropped it on the side of the road. She dragged it into the building and looked for someone to help her.

"Excuse me but I need a room." She said to the man standing behind the counter.

"How long will ya be stayin'?" He asked.

"A month. Till I go to school at least." She replied.

"Well, miss I have a room but do you have a means to pay?" He asked her questioningly.

"I have money yes. How much is it?" She asked reaching into her pocket feeling the cold metal coins as she wrapped her hand around them. Iglesias told her which coins to give the man who ran the Leaky cauldron. She handed him the money and he helped her carry her trunk to her room and he also showed her how to get into Diagon Alley.

She scribbled two letters to her friends and asked Tom, the innkeeper, if she could use his owl to send a few letters. When he gave her permission she tied the letters to his. She watched the owl fly away and went to her room ready for her day of peace that would come.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well…here's another chapter. Think of it as a happy Thanksgiving present. Hope you HP fans like it and if you can tell me how I can fix it. I own nothing of HP but I do have fingernails that make me think of Umbridge.

**Peace for a Moment**

She woke up feeling relieved to be as far away from her brother as she could. Elipsia got up slowly, dressed and was heading down the stairs for breakfast. By the time she had finished her food the Minister was sitting across from her staring at her with anger in his eyes. She copied his stare and waited for him to speak.

"You weren't supposed to leave your brother." He said calmly.

"Well he shouldn't pretend he knows everything. Maybe I wouldn't run away." She replied in a slightly angry tone.

"You need to go back." She could hear the fury building in his voice.

"You take me back and I'll run away again." She said coolly.

"You-" He started to yell.

"Minister I don't believe you want to make a fool of yourself here. I won't get into any trouble here. Tom can check on me if you want." Elipsia said smiling at the realization on his face that a twelve year old had planned him to visit and knew he would talk to her after her breakfast.

"Fine. Stay here." He said through his teeth. "Have a wonderful school year." He said over his shoulder as he was walking away.

Elipsia smiled and went back to her room finishing the little school work she had. Over the next few weeks it was quiet and no one in the Leaky Cauldron seemed to judge her on the giant snake she had with her at all times. She always stopped at an old witch's junk shop that always pointed out that Iglesias and her would be lifelong friends and then she would start back to her conversation with a cauldron or broom. Elipsia got a letter a week before school started from Albus.

Elipsia,

I hope everything is going well. Dad says if you ever need a place to stay you are welcome here. I even told him you didn't want our help at the moment. He insisted that I tell you. We missed you when we went to get our supplies. Dad and Mum are excited to meet you. Maybe I can try to convince them to let you come for Christmas. That is if you want. Well, I suppose I'll see you on the train. We should have an amazing second year!

Albus

She read the letter a few times just to make sure she had read right. People wanted to meet her. No one wanted to meet her. Not anyone that she knew of. And they were willing to let her come for Christmas. They had no clue who she was and they were willing to invite her for Christmas. Elipsia was sure she yelled with joy. She ran down the stairs and went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor and got a sundae to celebrate.

The week went quickly and finally the day came when she was to leave for King's Cross. She had gotten a letter the day before from Jensen saying that his mother wanted a picture of them for a scrapbook she was putting together and to meet them outside of the platform at 10:30 sharp.

Tom couldn't seem to get a taxi and by the time they had crammed all her things in the car it was 10:20. She urged the driver to go faster. As they came to King's Cross, the clock hit 10:30. Elipsia and the driver towered her trunk and other things on a cart. She carefully took the covered basket she had next to her in the back seat and placed it on top hearing an unpleasant hiss come from within. She raced to platforms 9 and 10. Jensen's mother was about to take the picture. Clara stood farthest away from her looking happy that Elipsia wasn't in the picture. Jensen and Albus were looking over the crowd trying to find her. She pulled her cart to a stop a few feet away just as the picture was starting to flash. She ran and jumped screaming, "Catch Me!" resulting in the two boys to instantly hold their arms out as Clara ran from the picture.

They were all laughing and Jensen's mother was laughing watching the picture come to life on the film. She showed them the picture and it seemed to reenact the whole encounter ending with Jensen, Albus and Elipsia laughing then shifting back to the happy face of Clara and the searching faces of Albus and Jensen. Clara hated the picture and spent ten minutes demanding retake even after they had got on the bus.

The train ride was the same, more fun even. Elipsia had friends. People she probably wouldn't make it through school without. But some faces looked in sadly at their fun. Elipsia didn't like it too much. Jensen and Albus seemed to catch on. When the next third year looked in with the sad look they both got up and questioned the person outside as Elipsia watched confused eating a chocolate frog that had the card for Harry Potter. Who was he? Potter. She knew it was Albus' last name. Maybe he was related to this man with the lightning scar. She would have to go to the library.

Jensen and Albus walked back in with a look of shock.

"What?" Elipsia asked stuffing the card in her pocket.

"You grew up in Azkaban?" Jensen asked once he returned to his seat.

"How-No one's supposed to know that." she said feeling a wall build up.

"Scorpio's been telling everyone apparently." Albus said.

"Little... ugh! I hate them!" Elipsia shouted as some lights flickered. "What is going on?" She asked as the lights went back to normal.

"I think we should talk to a professor." Albus said looking between the lights and Elipsia.

"Yeah…alright. Once we get back to school." Elipsia said shifting to look out the window.

Jensen and Albus shared looks and Jensen spoke first after they talked mentally. "We can talk about it when you're ready."

"We'll be ready to listen when you want to talk about it." Albus reassured.

"Thanks." She whispered as Albus pulled the blind shut so the pity didn't seep into the room. "Do me a favor though. Never look at me the way they do. I don't need their pity." She said with a laugh.

"We can do that." Albus said smiling. And with that they returned to their game.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so sorry for the wait. I've had homework that I've been putting off and it blew up in my face. I hope you like the chapter and I own nothing of HP.

**Back to Hogwarts**

Elipsia sat through the feast feeling her secret travel through the House tables. By the end all eyes were filled with pity even the Slytherin house seemed to be affected. She felt angry. Why did all of the sudden they care? It didn't seem right. She would much rather have them making fun of her than looking at her with pity. When everyone was finally able to leave she found her way to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I need to speak with you." She said quietly.

"Of course my dear." She said leading Elipsia to her office. When they finally reached the secluded room Professor McGonagall motioned for her to talk.

"There's been strange things happening. Like with the giant squid, but not as big. Like lights flickering on the train. It's…well…it's bothering me." Elipsia confessed.

"Dear you were in Azkaban from the time you were born. The Dementors slowly take magic away. Since young wizards and witches find their magic when they are eleven, you never knew you had any. Even we didn't know you had any. You're what thirteen now? You are a year older than your classmates because we couldn't tell if you had magic or not. Since you didn't know about it you couldn't get used to it. Right now it's strange and new. When you get better with your magic it should be less frequent." Elipsia listened intently to McGonagall.

"Thanks Professor." Elipsia said glad to know the truth.

"Get to your common room, my dear." Professor McGonagall.

The year was fairly normal other than the random stranger that came up to Elipsia to 'just talk' to see if she was ok. She did the smile and nod but that's only because Albus and Jensen insisted that she not blow their heads up. Elipsia was too far ahead in her Defense against the Dark Arts class, so the teacher handed her a book and said he'd give her a separate test. She didn't understand why he did this but she didn't question it. Her other classes were going well. She shared them with Jensen and Albus so she was happy for most of the classes. After dinner, they would each take turns telling a story. Albus told most of them. He told stories of his father's time at Hogwarts. They seemed so much more exciting than their time at Hogwarts.

One night, Jensen left Albus and Elipsia to their story telling. They both stared at the ceiling with a fire roaring in the fire place.

"We should head to bed." Elipsia said stretching and picking up Iglesias.

"Wait a second." Albus said grabbing her hand and spinning her around but in his sleep shrouded mind he misjudged how close they were and in the commotion his lips found hers. The common room gave a few quick spins and stopped.

"I've done something haven't I?" Elipsia said seeing minor differences in the common room.

"Maybe…We should find a professor." Albus said quietly as a set of stairs creaked with a person coming down. Albus grabbed her hand and headed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You children shouldn't go out this late." The Fat Lady said quickly.

"Can you help us? We need a professor." Elipsia said before Albus could stop her.

"I can't leave but I could send someone to get Dumbledore. You two stay here I'll be right back." Then she was gone and back. "He's on his way to find the professor."

They sat in awkward silence till a tall, white bearded man with half-moon glasses came towards them.

"You two should come with me." The professor said waving them down the corridor.

"Thank you." Elipsia whispered to the Fat Lady.

Albus and Elipsia followed the elder to a gargoyle in the wall. As it slowly twisted open, a low string of words hissed its way to Elipsia's ears. She searched for the source but found none.

"We have found a bad time in Hogwarts history my dear." Iglesias whispered. "The hissing gets louder close your eyes." She gave a sharp nod and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you two from?" The professor asked.

"Not here I can assure you of that much." Elipsia said her head whipping to the sounds of hissed words.

"A better question may be who are you?" The professor asked.

"My name is Albus Potter. And this is Elipsia Morte." Albus said watching Elipsia concerned.

"Potter you say? We have a Potter attending school here now. Perhaps you are related. His name is Harry." The professor said watching them closely.

"Harry Potter? I saw a chocolate frog of him." Elipsia said quietly.

"Harry Potter is my father. He can't possibly be going to school here." Albus said quickly.

"Oh dear… I did this didn't I? Why can't I control this stupid magic!" Elipsia said holding her head in her hands.

"This isn't your fault really." Albus said comforting his friend.

"Really? How did we get here then? Magic? That was me! I can't do anything right!" Elipsia screamed running out of the hidden office. Albus chased after her with the worried professor.

The professor was lost with their speed. Albus turned a corner and nearly rammed into Elipsia.

"Albus stop." She whispered. "Put this over your eyes and don't take it off." Elipsia said handing him a scarf he wasn't sure where she had gotten it. He did as she said and just waited.

Elipsia did a quick turn and faced the giant snake she barley saw out of the corner of her eye when she was running. She stared at her feet as she spoke commanding words that she knew the snake understood.

"Leave. Now. You aren't allowed to hurt anyone. Go home and don't come out." Elipsia hissed at the snake.

"As you wish, my master." The snake's words sent a chill through her.

"You did well." Iglesias whispered.

"I want to go home." She said falling to the ground.

"I know. We'll get home. I promise." Albus said wrapping his arms around his friend. The hall gave a few spins and stopped. "I think we're home. Let's check." He said pulling Elipsia off the ground and toward their common room.

Albus muttered the password and the Fat Lady swang open with a smile. They both gave a smile at their unaltered home and fled off to bed not needing anymore stories for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well here's a new chapter for you readers. I know we didn't get much of Chamber of Secrets in the last chapter. If you have any suggestions please tell me . I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Mistakes and Misunderstanding?**

Elipsia and Albus both decided not to tell Jensen about what had happened. They didn't like lying to him it was just easier than having someone worry about what she could do. Snow was already starting to pile up and Elipsia was getting excited none the less. She had to find presents for her friends and considering she wasn't planning on leaving the school any time soon she resorted to enchanting parchment hoping she would find something interesting. While she was waiting for Jensen and Albus to get back from 'going to the bathroom' (she was good at finding lies), she enchanted a paper airplane that flew between the bars of the restricted section.

She heard people murmuring about how she was ahead in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"She's defiantly not a Potter type. I bet she's the next dark lord." Elipsia gave a sigh and trudged over to the bars. She saw some of Albus' cousins, her so called friends, and waved but when they saw her they walked away faster. Something was infecting this school like a plague and what made it unbearable was it was about her. The pity she saw on the train was replaced by hate. Whoever this dark lord was she didn't want to be a part of it.

She looked in to see the airplane was a lot farther in than she had expected. She watched as it flopped in the floor trying to get back in the air. She gave a sigh hating magic and everything to do with it. Elipsia let the paper airplane flop in the floor. It was lost like she was.

With a turn, Elipsia left the plane to find its own way just like she had too. She went back to her books and read through the spells she had already done a thousand times but they were the spells her class was learning and her friends needed help so how could she deny them. She was looking up the different spells when one of the older kids walked past and started giggling.

"Deletrus." He muttered with a wave of his wand.

Elipsia sighed and pulled out her long ebony wand with swirls encircling the entire ten and a half inches of it and with a tap she said, "Finite Incantatem." And the book reappeared. "Thank you for the practice. I've been having trouble with that one." Elipsia shot back to the now terrified looking older students. Elipsia sighed and banged her head into the table that wasn't covered by the books.

"You alright?" Albus said and she quickly shot up.

"Just great. How about we work on the spell?" Elipsia said looking at her two friends noticing Jensen seemed a bit off.

After a week Jensen seemed to be drifting away from their trio. When Elipsia asked he just said it was nothing but she knew it was something. Before they left for their Christmas, which Elipsia was proud to say that she was going to have Christmas with the Potter's, Elipsia and Albus cornered him in the common room.

"What is going on with you?" Albus asked quickly.

"Nothing. can we go?" Jensen said quickly.

"No what's wrong with you?" Elipsia asked and somehow when he met her eyes he broke.

"You two haven't heard anything. Clara's gossip always comes to me. People say you're the next Dark Lord and how Albus will be your right hand. Potter and the Snake charmer. You two are famous now. Doesn't help that Albus already has a famous name. You two are all anyone talks about. I don't want to be a part of something that no one even bother to notice me for." Jensen said and when he was done he slipped between his friends in their shocked state.

Elipsia and Albus sat on the train in silence hardly able to comprehend the words that had just come from their friend's mouth. Elipsia couldn't believe he'd want any attention that was bad. It wasn't fun. In a flash they were at King's Cross looking for Albus' parents. With a flourish of smiles they were swooped into a car and Elipsia was absent mindedly petting Iglesias.

"Are you alright?" The snake hissed quietly. She just shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm not much help with humans. Haven't actually talked to one since you dear."

"It's alright. I understand." Elipsia said as Albus' dad looked back at her.

There wasn't lot that Elipsia remembered from the trip. She was to worried about Jensen. How could he do that? She smiled and nodded when appropriate. When Harry pulled her away from the rest of their family to talk to her she made a point to pay attention.

"I can tell your very far away from here. I heard your snake. You're having a problem with one of your friends?" She gave a nod. "It happens. I know you're probably upset, but if they're real friends they'll realize their mistake and it's your job to accept their apology. You're not as alone as you think." Iglesias slithered in and Elipsia was surprised to hear what Harry said next. "Evening Iglesias. Anything I can get you?" He asked to her snake in the language that she thought she only understood.

"Bourbon would be nice." The snake hissed back.

Elipsia attacked Harry with a hug that she had needed for a long time. She put all her feelings into that hug. When he pulled her off he pulled a very small parcel wrapped in brown paper from his pocket.

"I saw this in a window a few days ago and thought you'd like it." HE said handing it to her. She looked up at him with big eyes and with an encouraging nod she ripped through the paper to find a small gold bracelet with a beautiful red bird on both ends that latched together. "They're phoenixes. Usually there's only one in existence, but I thought that if you wore it you'd know you weren't the only phoenix. If you need anything, we're here." He said as the door opened and Ginny was standing wondering where her husband and their son's friend went. Elipsia secretly decided that the bracelet was never coming off of her wrist.

"That's awfully nice Harry. Now it's time for dinner. Both of you wash up." When they walked past Ginny stopped Harry and Elipsia heard her whisper a thank you. Harry just smiled and walked to the bathroom.

The rest of her time in the Potter's home was a lot better than the first half. Everyone seemed to like her which was very different from Hogwarts. She liked the change.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So running low on imagination juice…I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I have nothing left in year 2 and there might not be a lot in year 3 either but I promise year 4 will pick up (Hopefully). I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Laying low**

Elipsia spent the rest of the year trying to avoid being called a dark witch. Jensen was distant and Albus was her only friend. Even if it meant she was his only friend. Over the summer, Elipsia decided to work at the Leaky Cauldron to make some extra money and waste her time when she wasn't doing school work. Tom made sure that an hour everyday was put towards school. Elipsia liked him. Most thought he was getting to old but she thought he was doing a fantastic job.

When the time came to get supplies for school, Elipsia went with the Potters. She and Iglesias talked about quiddich. Elipsia had a difficult time with the game, though she thought she was starting to understand it. The third year classes were difficult in a good way, to Elipsia at least. She spent her third year trying to pretend that she didn't find potions class was simple if you followed the directions. Elipsia's goal was to blend into the wood work. She became good at pretending to not exist. She had done it for the majority of her life so it was more of a second nature to her. Her defense against the dark arts class was where she stood out most.

She made through her third year without someone threatening her, though she did hear them talking about her behind her back. Jensen was doing his best to ignore them though he often tried to strike up conversation with Albus, who in return gave him the same treatment Jensen had given Elipsia. She spent the holiday with the Potter's getting another charm and time with people who didn't find her crazy.

When they got back things weren't much different. People avoiding her and she avoiding them. Some days she could hear the conversations of the common room. On her way down the stairs from her room one day, she heard Albus yelling…about her. She knew he was talking to Jensen.

"She never did anything to you. You know she's not some dark witch. She was your friend and still would be if you didn't follow your stupid sister. Elipsia was and always will consider you a friend which is what's sad. She can't see how horrible you are!" Albus finished quickly.

"Al-" Jensen tried to speak.

"I'll treat you like you treat her. Elipsia is the kindest and most caring person I know. She deserves all the friends in the world and she only had two." Albus said as the stairs started to squeak.

Her third year ended like the one before it. That summer she worked at the Leaky Cauldron and did her school work. It was much like the one before. Her fourth school year was going to be very different from the one before it. Elipsia wouldn't find herself in the wood work, but she would find that she is better standing out.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here you go people. Year four personally one of my favorites for harry so we make it interesting for Albus and Elipsia. I own nothing of Harry Potter except some wands, a few posters, and a set of bookmarks that don't come out of their box.

**Bad Day**

Elipsia met Albus and the Potter clan at the train station. She was exhausted from the late night before when Tom had to pull her out of bed to help with the rush of people that never seemed to stop. The train ride was quiet and nice. Elipsia didn't know she had fallen asleep till Albus shook her awake to get on the horseless carriages. On their carriage ride Elipsia brought up how the carriages were pulled and Albus always said magic but Iglesias said they were horse like creatures that you could only see if you watched someone die. Elipsia was glad she couldn't see the horses.

The week went by slowly as class after class dragged on and she desperately tried to look like she was struggling while trying to help Albus understand the classes. Classmates looked at her strangely and she kept her head down. Albus always talked to her with a huge smile on his face even if people hated the both of them.

"Elipsia?" Jensen's voice questioned one day when they were walking. She could feel the smile on her face that Albus said was always there when she talked to anyone.

"Yeah?" She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"I…I wanted to…umm…apologize. I knew you weren't a dark witch it's just…my sister never stops…and sometimes it just sinks in." He said with a sad sort of look on his face.

"It's ok. I think we have a class together. Let's go." Elipsia said happily as she walked with her reunited group of friends.

By the time their first weekend approached everything seemed fine to Elipsia. The trio and the snake walked the grounds throwing some stolen bread to the squid in the lake. On their way back to the castle was when they found trouble. Scorpio and his herd of followers stopped them in a flat clearing hardly a hundred yards from the school.

"Can't have a dark witch go and disturb the peace of our school now can we?" Scorpio said with an evil grin on his face.

"If anyone's dark Malfoy it's you." Albus said quickly reaching for his wand when he saw one of Scorpio's lackeys looking for his.

"You're to full of yourself Potter. You trust this girl and you don't really know anything about her. She is dark! She lived in Azkaban since she was born. You ask me they should take her back before she hurts someone." Scorpio said with an evil sneer.

"Did you happen to forget that your grandmother went to Azkaban? How does it feel to have family in jail?" Elipsia said sharply.

"We don't associate with my grandmother. She's crazy and twisted like you." Scorpio snapped.

"Really? Your father's mother was sent there. Crazy has to run in the family. You must wonder what's going to set you off to where you go off the deep end." Elipsia said with an evil sneer on her face.

"_Expulso!_" Scorpio shouted with his wand pointing at them. The explosion that followed shattered the tree not five feet from Albus. Elipsia reacted before she looked at the damage done to her friends.

"_Derimo!_" She screeched as the wind picked up and threw the boys into the range of the Whomping Willow. She turned away from the three Slytherins that were trying not to get beaten to a pulp by the angered tree, and finally looked at Albus who had several splinters and a decent sized chunk of the tree stuck kin his arm. "Are you ok?" She asked frantically.

"Great. I think people will start impaling their arms for fun in the near future." He said in a joking manner.

"I can take care of the small stuff I think but Madame Pomfrey will have to fix this." Elipsia said slowly.

"You can fix the little stuff soon if you'd like." Albus groaned.

"_Episkey._" She said quietly as the tiny scratched slowly healed over. "Now let's get you to the infirmary." Elipsia said with Jensen helping carry him to the castle.

Jensen and Elipsia sat quietly in the hall waiting for Madame Pomfrey to tell them Albus was fine. During their wait they saw three stretchers carrying the defeated Slytherins on them groaning in pain. They both knew there would be consequences to their little duel.

"Albus is fine, but he needs his rest." Madame Pomfrey said as Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Ms. Morte may I speak with you please." She asked waving Elipsia over. Elipsia followed her to a quiet room where no one could hear. "The Ministry has heard about this incident and they plan to take action. Mr. Malfoy has already been informed and is not pleased with his son injured by anyone. You must be prepared for what is going to come." She said in a quick string before she let Elipsia leave.

"I will do my best, Professor." Elipsia said with a sad tone to her voice.

"You can't be expelled, dear. Know that. You were protecting yourself and a friend, but you know there are other ways to protect those you love." Professor McGonagall said with sad eyes.

"I know, Professor." She replied staring at the floor.

"Keep your head up. Don't let them doubt you, understand?" The Professor said with a slight smile on her face.

"I'll try, Professor." Elipsia smiled as Professor McGonagall opened the door and let her out.

Elipsia walked back to the common room with Jensen, not truly expecting what would happen in the morning.

Everyone woke up feeling the chill that Elipsia didn't know she hated till she was away from it. Everyone was ready quickly but when anyone tried to open the door they stopped and the Fat Lady quickly swung closed. Elipsia moved to the front and told the rest of the Gryffindor house to back up. She pushed open the opening and stopped in her tracks when she saw the Dementor. She felt the cold she never wanted to feel again. Suddenly she was struck by courage.

"That's enough. The Gryffindor house would like to leave. Go sulk somewhere else." She said with more power than she thought. The hooded figure just stared at her slowly moving its head from side to side as if seeing if she would back down. It swooped closer to her face then drifted down the hall.

"That was amazing!" Jensen shouted as he ran past her then started to walk backwards.

"It was terrifying. I hate them." She said quietly feeling sad at just the thought of those things.

"It can't be that bad. You just have to scare them off." Jensen smiled happily.

"They killed my father." Elipsia said as she walked past her friend quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it. Watch ready. Ok so what do you think of being called Ellie? Elipsia is just kinda hard to say." Jensen said making her give a weak smile. "Told ya." He said with a shrug. "So where to Ellie?"

"Class. We have some potions to make I think. It doesn't help that we're late too." Elipsia said not sure if she liked being called Ellie.


End file.
